


Lies and Truths (Eleventh Doctor x Reader)

by S0N9_M1N0



Category: Doctor Who
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S0N9_M1N0/pseuds/S0N9_M1N0
Summary: The Doctor lands himself in deep trouble when he is turned into a cyber-Doctor by Cybermen technology, but it is nothing compared to you.





	1. Chapter 1

You just  _had_ to take the children.

Angie and Artie (Both really weird names) were fidgeting impatiently in a corner, while the Doctor pranced around the console trying to get to god knows where.

'Are we there yet?' Angie moaned.

Clara shushed her. 'Be patient, Angie. We'll be there soon.'

'Yes, we'll be there soon.' you sat on the edge of the support railings, perfectly balanced. 'Just you wait.'

'Yes!' The Doctor shouted as the ever so familiar sound filled the TARDIS.

Artie frowned. 'What's that sound?'

'That, Artie, is the sound of us traveling-'

'Through space. You said that a million times, Doctor.' you stuck your tongue out at him. 'Don't repeat yourself.'

'Oy! Don't stick your tongue out at me!' he gave you a mock disapproving look.

You hopped off the railings and walked towards him and Clara. 'Whatever.'

'Are you two married?' Clara asked, all of a sudden.

'What? No!' You and him said at the same time. 'Never!'

'You sound like an old married couple.' she snorted and turned away. 'Come on, Angie, Artie.'

The Doctor beat them to the door and opened it, sticking his head out. You, not being able to resist, stuck your head out beneath his, and Clara beneath yours, and you heard the children sticking  _their_ heads out.

'Well, here we are. Hedgewick's World. The biggest and best amusement park there will ever be, and we've got a golden ticket. Eh? Eh? Fun.' The Doctor told you excitedly.

'Fun?' Clara asked in a questioning tone.

'Uhm.... that doesn't look like fun much.' you pointed out.

'Your stupid box can't even get us to the right place. This is like a moon base or something.' Angie said grumpily.

You gasped. 'You called the TARDIS a stupid box! It's okay, girl, don't be mad, she just doesn't know how brilliant you are.' you whispered to the TARDIS. It beeped, a little more happier, and the Doctor looked at the children, offended.

'Firstly, _never_ call the TARDIS stupid, you're right, (Y/N), and it's not the moon.'

'Actually, I think it does look like the moon, only dirtier.' Artie noted.

You opened your mouth to protest, but the Doctor beat you to it. 'Hey. Guys. It's not the moon, okay? It's a Spacey Zoomer ride, or it was.'

Suddenly, a door slid open, revealing a man in a tall hat. He peered at you, the Doctor, Clara and her kids, and asked, 'Psst. Excuse me. I don't suppose you happen to be my lift off planet? Dave's Discount Interstellar Removals?'

Clara answered, polite as usual, 'Afraid not.'

'They were meant to be here six months ago. Well, that's Dave for you, see? Unreliable.' The man shakes his head sadly.

A woman's voice interrupted them, cutting through the air-

'Stay where you are!'

You sighed and turned around. 'I am getting _sick_ of that line.'

'Throw down your weapons and identify yourselves.' she growled.

The Doctor raised his hands and waved the glittery golden ticket. 'No. No weapons. Golden ticket. Spacey Zoomer. Free ice cream?'

'Actually, Doctor-' you started to cut in, but he wordlessly put a finger to your lips.

'No weapons? Who are you? This planet is closed, by Imperial order.'

'Doctor-' you tried again.

'No. No weapons. None-'

Exasperated, you tapped his shoulder. 'Doctor!'

'What?' he turned around. 'I'm in the middle of something important here.'

'Uh.... I'm kind of armed a little.... I have weapons, so...' you winced a bit and slowly took out a switchblade. 'Does this count as a weapon?'

The lady's eyes narrowed. 'Any more you have failed to notify us with, perhaps?'

'Does a swiss army knife count as a weapon?'

'Drop them.' she said, and you dropped them. 'I'll ask one more time, who are you?'

The Doctor cleared his throat. 'How about this?'

He took out his psychic paper and showed it to the woman. She nodded.

'Oh. Welcome, Proconsul. I wish they'd told us you were coming. Any news of the Emperor?'

'Oh, the Emperor. No, no. None that you'd, er,'

'We pray for his return. If there is anything you need, my platoon is at your service.'

'Right. Righty-o. Well, carry on, Captain.' the Doctor saluted the woman and they left. Immediately, he turned to you. 'What were you doing, carrying a weapon like that?!'

'Firstly, I'm an alien who crashed on Earth and earned a MIT degree in engineering and technology, duh I would carry a swiss army knife, and secondly, everywhere you go is dangerous! I have to be armed!'

He huffed and stormed away from you.

'Oh my god, you are so fricking childish!' you snapped at him.

The old dude pokes his head out again. 'Are they gone?'

'Yes.' you say glumly.

 

* * *

 

'Wow!' The kids bounce around in microgravity, and the short man called Porridge operates the gravity. Clara takes pictures of them with her phone.

'Smile! Say, Spacey Zoomer.' she snaps some more photos, and you take the phone from her.

'No, no, no. You're getting the angle all wrong.' You move a little left, then a little more, then you tilt the phone. 'Like that. Ha!'

Clara looks at the phone and then at you. 'How do you do that?'

'Photography, 1 year.' you smile.

Porridge turns off the anti-gravity and the kids stop. They run over to you and Clara. 'I think that was the most fun I've had in my whole life.' Artie beamed.

'It was...' Angie shrugs. 'Okay.'

'Clara, I think outer space is actually very interesting.' Artie tells Clara, eyes shining.

'Right. Wonderful day out, Doctor, but time to get the kids home.' Clara signals to the Doctor.

The Doctor is crouched on the ground, and is scanning something with his screwdriver. 'Yeah. Er, no. Not actually ready to leave.' he mumbles.

'Why not?'

'I don't know. Reasons.' he waves her off, but Clara stubbornly asks him, 'What reasons?'

'Insects. Funny insects. I should add them to my funny insect collection.' he mumbles, and you roll your eyes. 'You don't have a funny insect collection.'

'You collect funny insects?' Clara asks at the same time.

He chooses the answer Clara. 'Yeah, I'm starting to, right now.'


	2. Chapter 2

You watched Clara and Porridge walk along together, smiling and chatting.

Solemnly wishing it was you and the Doctor.

The Doctor was.... the Doctor. Clueless about boy/girl relationships, quick-tempered, even more so when it came to you. Sometimes, you were afraid to admit, but you missed the 10th Doctor. Much more charming. Smaller chin, too. And way more attractive.

'(Y/N)!' he called. 'Come see this!'

Speak of the devil and he shall come.

'What?' you called out wearily, and he beckoned you over. 'Recognize this?'

A little scrap of metal was there, crescent shaped, connected to a few cords.

You took out your swiss army knife (specially modified to suit your needs) and flicked out the convex lens, holding the scrap up.

Oh, you recognized it, all right.

'Cybermen technology.' you informed him. 'One of their tchk-tchk things.'

'Tchk-tchk things?'

'You know, those...' you suddenly couldn't think of that word. 'Those buggy things. Tiny, wormy, horrible. Smaller than the silver rat, much, much smaller.'

'Oh, that's very clear.' he drawled. 'Buggy things. Tiny, wormy, horrible. How am I supposed to know?'

And now you found that you couldn't hold it back anymore. 'Then stop being so damn horrible to me! One minute you're all (Y/N) this and (Y/N)-you're-the-best and another you're flinging sarcasm at me and acting like you're so damn mad!' you snapped. 'Good luck without your best engineer, _Doctor._ ' you spat.

You huffed and turned around, and saw Angie run into the barracks.

'Clara, did you tell Angie she could go to the barracks?' you asked her.

Clara looked slightly horrified. 'You know I didn't. She hasn't.'

'She's just gone in there.' The Doctor joined you two.

'Come on!' The smaller girl led you and the Doctor towards the barracks.

As you ran, the Doctor turned towards you. 'Listen, (Y/N)-'

'Whatever.' Cutting him off, you jogged forwards to catch up to Clara. 'What's up?'

'Angie! Angie!' Clara shouted, running into the barracks. Angie turned, angry. 'She always has to turn up and spoil everything. I wasn't doing anything. Why can't you just leave me alone?'

Clara opened her mouth to retort, but a crash stopped her.

Cries of 'Cyberman!' went up, and the silver streak seemed to move faster than sound, grabbing Angie and getting the hell out of there.

'That was a Cyberman. But....they're extinct.' The Captain seems truly shocked.

'Listen to me. I will get her back. Captain, a word please. Now, correct me if I'm wrong, but I take it your platoon doesn't do much fighting.' The Doctor, being the Doctor, tries to sort things out.

'What do you expect?' The captain snaps.

'What?'

'We're a punishment platoon. It's why they sent us out here, so we can't get into trouble.'

He nods. 'Right, right, well, okay. As Imperial Consul, I'm putting Clara in charge.' He takes the badge off the Captain's shirt and pins it on Clara's.

_Clara._ you noted.  _Not (Y/N). I've been with him way longer than her yet he chooses her._

'Clara, stay alive until I get back, and don't let anyone blow up this planet.' he pats her arm and turns to leave.

'Is that something they're likely to do?' Clara questions him.

The Doctor turns back. 'Get to somewhere defensible.'

'Where are you going?' You look questioning, but he knows you're mocking him. 'Off to play the hero?'

'I'm getting Angie, finding Artie and looking for funny insects. Stay alive. And you lot, no blowing up this planet!'

And he simply leaves.

* * *

 

'Hey.' Clara walks over to you as you swing your legs on the edge of the castle balcony. 'Aren't you going to help?'

'Soon.' you murmur. 'God, I love unrestrained, high edges. So free, so dangerous, so.... untainted.'

Clara looks down and gulps. 'Aren't you scared?'

'Oh, yes. But that's part of the thrill, isn't it? Fear creates adrenaline.' you breath through your nose and exhale through your mouth. 'If only there were no Cybermen.'

'Are you having a row with the Doctor?' She looks slightly unsure.

'Do you think? Yes. I am. And before you say anything else, he started it. Was a complete arse to me.'

'Oh.' she shrugs. 'Well, I believe you. He can be a little.... bad sometimes.'

'Let's not talk about him. When I do, I get distracted and want to punch his face.'

Clara looked off into the distance. 'You like each other.'

'No.' you shiver and climb back to the other side, standing next to Clara. 'God, no. He's just a very mentally insane friend.'

'You like each other, but both of you are too stubborn to admit it.' A soft smile graces her lips. 'Want to go kill a Cyberman?'

You nod. 'Hell yes.'


	3. Chapter 3

They met up with the Doctor on the moat.

'Argh! Don't shoot, don't shoot, I'm nice. Please, don't shoot. Hey, Clara, you haven't let them blow up the planet. Good job.' The Doctor grinned at her.

_Clara. Not you._

'Did you get the kids? Are they all right? What's going on?' Clara rushed out and you hmphed before turning around ninety degrees and paying no attention to what they were saying.

'Er, a bit of a good news, bad news, good news again thing going on. So, good news, I've kidnapped the Cyberplanner and right now I'm sort of in control of this Cyberman.'

'Bad news?' you said out loud, still not turning around.

'Bad news, the Cyberplanner's in my head. And, different bad news, the kids are, well, it's complicated.'

'Complicated how?' Clara sounded slightly angry.

'Complicated as in walking coma.' he quickly hid behind the chess board he was holding.

'Please tell me you can wake them up.' The slightly angry woman seemed to be talking to herself more than the Doctor.

'Hope so.' he shrugged, then his voice dropped to a whisper. 'Is she mad at me?'

'I can hear you.' you told him. 'And see you.'

'Other good news?' Clara coughed and broke the very tense atmosphere.

'Well, in other good news, there are a few more repaired and reactivated Cybermen on the way, and the Cyberplanner's installing a patch for the gold thing. No, wait, that isn't good news, is it. Er, so, good news, I have a very good chance of winning my chess match.' he waved his board.

'What?'

'I'll explain later. In a bit of a hurry. Get me to a table, and somebody tie me up! Need hands free for chess. And immobilise me, quickly.'

You wind the rope around the Doctor and the chair, tightening it with a sharp pull.

'Ow! Are you mad at me?'

'Duh.' you rolled your eyes. 'Our species can be very mean when we want to.'

'You're not human.' he notes.

'Exactly.' you pat his shoulder. 'Took you this long to find out? I told you I wasn't when we first met. Maybe you just didn't listen. How's the rope?'

'Right, that's good. I won't be able to move, but hands free. Good.' he waves his hands about as Clara watches from the front.

'You're playing chess with yourself?' she asks.

'And winning.' The Doctor gives his fingers a final wriggle, and tears the gold off.

'Actually, he has no better than a twenty five percent chance of winning at this stage in the game. Some very dodgy moves at the beginning. Hello, flesh girl. Fantastic. I'm the Cyberplanner.' he keeps wriggling his fingers.  
'Stop wriggling your fingers!' you yell. 'Oh, good, I yelled at the Cyberplanner.'  
'Doctor?' Clara said cautiously.

'Afraid not. I'm working the mouth now. Allons-y. Oh, you should see the state of these neurons. He's had some cowboys in here. Ten complete re-jigs.'

'You aren't the Doctor.' Rely on Clara to point out the obvious.

'No, but I know who you are. You're the impossible girl. Oh, he's very interested in you.' he turns to you. 'Oh, (Y/N) (L/N), isn't it? Aaaaaaaaamazing. Thoughts of you are what covers...' he frowns. 'That's a lot of space! Thirty two point three eight percent. Yowzers. Geronimo, isn't that what he says?'

'Why am I impossible?' Clara said.

'Why does he think about me that much? Is he a stalker or something?'

'Hasn't he told you two? The sly devil. Oh, dear me. Listen, soon we'll wake. We'll strip you down for spare parts, then build a spaceship and move on.'

'More Cybermen.'

'Yay.' You said, sarcastically.

'They're waking from their tomb right now. You can either die or live on as one of us.'

'Wait, but if it's a tomb, they can't technically wake, because the dictionary definition of a tomb is a place for the dead or for a corpse. And they aren't dead if they're waking.' you pointed out.

'Amazing.' he growled. 'You manage to infuriate a Cyberplanner.'

'One of my many talents.' you noticed the 'Hit me' sign his right hand is writing, and leaned forwards to slap him. Hard.  
'Argh! Ow! Oh, that hurt. No, stop. Enough, Bit of pain, neural surge. Just what I needed. Thank you.' he shaked his head.

'Why am I the impossible girl?' Clara repeated.

'And why do I occupy thirty two point three eight percent of thoughts in your brain?'

'I'll explain later, both of you.'

'Chess game. Stakes?' She asked.

'If he wins, I give up my mind and he gets access to all my memories, along with knowledge of time travel. But, if I win, he'll break his promises to get out of my head and then kill us all anyway.'

'That's not reassuring.' Clara sighed.

'No.' The Doctor- or the cyber controlled one- shaked his head.

'Please tell me you can fix whatever happened to the children.' Clara prayed.

'Children. Yeah. They're fine. I mean, right now their brains are just in stand by mode.'

'Which one of you said that?' You asked.

'Me. Cyberplanner. Mister Clever. Now, if you don't mind, I have a chess game to finish, and you have to die, pointlessly and very far from home. Toodle-oo.' he cracks his joints and starts. 'Why are you still here?' he snapped at you.

'I've been assigned babysitting duty.' You answered glumly.

'I'm not a baby!' he said, horrified.

'No, you're not.' you agreed. 'You just have the mental state of one. Start, then.'

He murmured to himself and moved pieces on the board.

And began talking.

'You know, I see why he likes you so much. Sassy. You're a good friend. Of course, he doesn't want you as a friend-'

' _What?_ '

'-but you are a good one. (Y/N), you would make a good addition to the Cybermen.' Then he gasped. '(Y/N), don't listen to him!'

'He doesn't want me as a friend?' you addressed the Cyberplanner directly. 'The Doctor?'

His mouth twisted him into a cruel smile. 'Oh, no. He doesn't want you as a friend. In fact, he doesn't even want you as a companion. Oh, your relationship. So complicated. I'm sure he wouldn't even cry when you walked away or died, the way he would do for Clara or he did for _Amy_ and  _Rory_.' He cocked his head, snapping a piece forwards. 'Oh, what's that you're saying? No? Well, I've got control of your brain, and I know how you feel about that poor girl.' Chuckling. 'No, not poor. Doomed with a horrible fate. Oi, Clara!'

Clara stalked into the room and set down a bowl of.... whatever that is.

'Hey! Clara, there you are. Now, quick rundown. What's our weapons strength?' the Cyberplanner blinked innocently.

'One big gun, five of those hand-pulser units and a shiny black bomb that implodes the planet.' she said, oblivious to the fact that he was a Cyberplanner.

'Yeah. Yeah, that one. Now, tell me, does it happen possibly to have a remote triggery thing?' he asked.

Before you could argue, Clara took a remote control from her pocket.

'Brilliant. Pass it here.' he held out a hand.

'No.' Clara firmly says.

'Why not?'

'In case you're not you right now. Or even if you are, just in case.'

'Atta girl.' you smiled.

'Oh, don't worry. The Cyberplanner's hibernating between moves right now. Shush.' he puts a finger to his lips.

'Prove you're you. Tell me something only the Doctor knows.' she lifted her chin.

'Clara, I suppose I'm the only one who knows how I feel about you right now. How funny you are. So funny. And pretty. And the truth is, I'm starting to like you in a way that is more than just-'

You couldn't take it anymore. You reached over and punched him, the same time Clara said, 'Liar.'

'Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow! Yes! It's me. That really hurt. How did you know that was him?' he cocked his head.

'Because even if that was true, which it is obviously not, I know you well enough to know that you would rather die than say it. Finish your stupid game.' she ordered.

'And for you...' he turned his head to you, but you turned away, tears filling your eyes.  _He doesn't want you as a friend._ 'Oh, no, (Y/N)....'

'Shut up.' You snapped. 'You don't want me as a friend. Assuming the Cyberplanner doesn't kill you, and us, you can bring me straight back home.'

He opened his mouth to say something, then his arm grabbed Clara's.

'Doctor, let go.' Clara frantically tried to pull away.

'I can't. He's got control of the left arm. Argh, argh, no! No!' He shouted as his arm, against his will, tore the remote from Clara's grasp and smashed it.

'Doctor?'

'He got what he wanted. He destroyed the trigger. My move.' he let out a sigh of defeat and moved a piece forwards.

Clara frowned. 'What do you mean, he got what he wanted?'

'He means, good news, boys and girls. They're here!' The now Cyber controlled Doctor grins evilly.

 _No, there's something else._ You felt a nagging feeling at the bottom of your stomach but couldn't place it.

'I've learned so much from you, Doctor. It's been an education. But now, it's time for the endgame.' He rubs his hands together.

You threw your hands up in mock celebration. 'Yay.'

'And you, girl.' he twisted his features. 'Naughty, naughty girl.'

'Firstly, that is a totally weird and perverted thing to say, and two, get the hell on with your game, whichever one I'm speaking to!' You snap.

'They're nearly here. Now, you can take my bishop and keep limping on for a little longer, or you can sacrifice your queen and get the children back. But it's mate in five moves, and I get your mind.' The Cyber controlled Doctor murmurs to himself.

'Take my queen, and give me back the children.' The Doctor firmly said. Of course he would do that.

'Emotions. Can't you see what a foolish move that was? You've lost the game.' the C-Doctor chuckles.

'Kids back. Now.' The other says, and you see Angie and Artie crumple to the ground.

'Emotions, Doctor, all for two human children you barely know. And it was a pointless sacrifice anyway. So, Doctor, do you think the children's death will affect your relationship with Miss Clara?' he grinned wickedly. 'Or maybe with Miss (Y/N) here. Although your relationship is already in shreds until you tell her what I truly mean.'

'What are you talking about?' you jolt up suddenly.

'Too stubborn to admit it, hmm?' he chuckles. 'Oh, I see.'

'Welcome to Webley's World of Wonders, children. Now presenting delights, delicacies, and death.' Suddenly, Webley became active and started towards the children.

'Doctor!' Angie cried. '(Y/N)!' 

Porridge made a grab for Webley's leg but missed. You ran towards the children and grabbed the hand-pulser from the floor, and all in one fluid move pressed it against the side of Webley's face with the metal on it.

'Angie, are you okay? Just look after Artie, okay?' you told her, and she nodded. You grinned, ruffled her hair and walked back towards the Doctor, tied to a chair and babbling to himself.

'Your move. But before you take it, just so you know, sacrificing my queen was the best possible move I could have made. The Time Lords invented chess. It's our game. And if you don't avoid my trap, it gives me mate in three moves.' The Doctor said to himself, or rather the C-Doctor inside his brain, as you tossed the hand pulser carelessly.

'How?' The C-Doctor muttered. 'How?'

'Oh, come on. Call yourself a chess playing robot?' The Doctor teased the Cyber. You infuriatingly like it- the familiarity when he never takes anything seriously. Unwillingly, you admit you do like him like this.

'How!' Outraged, the Cyber Doctor yelled at himself.

'You figure it out. Or don't you have the processing power, hmm?'

All sounds of commotion died outside and you risk going nearer to the Doctor, and peek your head out of the window. All the Cybermen had stopped moving.

'What are you doing?' he asked.

'Doctor. Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor, Doctor. I'm pulling in extra processing power. Three million Cyberbrains are working on one tiny chess problem. How long do you think it's going to take us to solve it?' The Cyberplanner smiled.

 'That's cheating!' The Doctor complained.

'No, no, no, no, no. Just pulling in the local resources.' his voice went dangerously low. 'Now there's one more advantage I can use against you.' he said. 'And there's no way you can get to mate in three moves.'

The Doctor grinned. 'Three moves. Want to know what they are?'

'You're lying.' he growled. 'You're lying, and if you don't stop it right now I will use the biggest advantage I have against you!'

'Move one, turn on sonic screwdriver. Move two, activate pulser. Move three, amplify pulser. See you.' he tried to move the pulser to his face. The Cyberplanner snarled and stood up, taking the rope and ripping it off him like some kind of hybrid Superman.

'Cuffs.' you muttered to yourself. 'From now on, carry handcuffs. Big thick ones, too, like the ones that held the werewolf at 19th century Scotland back when he was the 10th Doctor.'

He moved towards you and you yelped as he took his free hand and grabbed your wrist.

'My last advantage.' With a struggle, he moved the pulser closer to your face. 'Stop it or I'll pulse this pretty little brain of hers!'

You back away. Yes, you have a knife, but he's holding your wrist and you can't use it against him.

_You just can't. You can't harm him._

No matter what he said, he was your doctor, is your doctor and will be your doctor forever.

And you realized that just now.

While you were pinned to the wall by that person.

'Stop it...' you said, your voice shaking. He was impossibly strong. 'Doctor, I know you're in there somewhere.'

'No, no Doctor- none at all, I'm afraid.' he loomed over you. 'And so I'm going to make him watch, helpless inside my mind, and give him the worst torture he could have.'

'No torture!' you yelped. 'Torture bad! Torture very bad!'

'Oh, I'm sure this will break his heart.' he raised his hand when his face went all funny. He made a face then the arm with the pulser grasped the side of his face, and the silver implants on his face retracted.

'(Y/N).' he panted, then straightened up.

'My wrist is starting to really hurt.' you winced.

'I'm so, so, sorry....' he let go.

'What the hell was he talking about?' Tears gathered in your eyes as you thought about what the Cyberplanner had said. 'Don't tell me he was lying, I want the truth!'

He looked down. 'He was.... he wasn't joking.' he mumbled.

'Then that is it. Take me back home.' Cradling your wrist against you chest, you tried to walk off. But he grabbed your injured wrist, and with a yelp from you, he pushed you back.

'No. (Y/N). You listen. He wasn't kidding, because I didn't want to be friends with you.' he had you against the wall. 'I wanted.... I wanted to be something _more._  He said I wouldn't cry if you walked away- that's true. I wouldn't cry. I would _die._ And _that is why you occupy thirty two point three eight percent of my brain._ '

Then he kissed you. Your back slammed against the wall.

You froze, feeling his lips on yours.  _Was that happening?_

Oh, yes it was.

You responded willingly, desperately, hands delving deep into his hair, pulling him closer. The kiss deepened, turned more passionate as he wound one arm around your waist and another at the small of your back, pinning you closer to him. Your eyes closed. You could feel him. Every breath, every muscle. And god, you loved him.

His tongue ran over your lip, then nibbled it, and you gave a gasp as his tongue entered your mouth, exploring every inch of it. You could  _feel_ him like he was a part of you, and was so familiar, like how his soft breath tickled your skin, how he murmured over and over again, _'(Y/N). (Y/N). (Y/N).'_ If a comet had landed on this planet and wiped out all life, you wouldn't have cared. Because you had the Doctor.

Because you had  _your_ Doctor.


	5. Chapter 5

A small cough came from the door to your left, and your eyes snapped open, immediately pushing the Doctor away in reflex. He looked surprised as he tripped over his own feet and face-planted on the floor.

'That was gross.' Angie said out loud.

You wished you were the one face-planted right now.

'How much did you see?'

'Me and Artie saw all of it. Clara and the others caught you in the middle.'

'Just kill me now.' you groaned.

'At least you could have turned away while you were eating each other's faces out.' Clara shook her head. Then: 'Is that the real Doctor?'

'I don't know. Why don't you ask him yourself?' your face hot, you moved away from the Doctor as he stumbled to his feet.

'Do you think I'm pretty?' Clara asked the Doctor. The Doctor made a face. 'No. You're too short and bossy, and your nose is all funny.' He grinned mischievously. 'I know who's pretty, though.' Throwing you a wink over Clara's shoulder.

Everyone stared.

You, having no other option, gave him the I'll-kill-you-later face. His face fell.

'What happened to the Cyberplanner?' Clara asked.

'Out of my head and redistributed across three million Cybermen right now, and about to wake them all up, kill us and start constructing a spaceship. We need to destroy this planet before they can get off it.' He walked over to the bomb. 'Okay, it has a fallback voice activation. (Y/N)?'

You facepalmed yourself mentally before walking over to him and examining the bomb. 'Yep, voice activation. I could activate it, but it would take too much time.'

'How long?'

'About thirty minutes.'

'In thirty minutes we'll all be dead.'

'I think you should ask Porridge.' Angie cut in.

'Why?' You, the Doctor, and Clara said simultaneously.

'Well, he is the Emperor. I bet he knows the activation codes. Oh, come on. It's obvious. He looks exactly like he does on the coin, and on the waxwork, except they made him a bit taller, but look, am I the only one paying attention to anything around here?' She rolled her eyes like, _stupid adults_.

You were really beginning to like this kid.

'You are full of surprises. Porridge?' Clara looked at Porridge for clarification.

'She's right.' He sighed in defeat.

'So you can save us?' You crossed your arms.

'We all die in the end. Does it matter how?' He droned.

'What do we do?' 'I don't want to be Emperor. If I activate that bomb, it's all over.'

'And if you don't, three million Cybermen will spread across the galaxy. Isn't that worth dying for?'

'Doctor-'

'Three million Cybermen!' He further emphasized.

'Who have apparently now reactivated.' you added, glancing out of the window.

'The bomb, the throne, it's all connected. I just have to say this is Emperor Ludens Nimrod Kendrick, called Longstaff the forty first, the Defender of Humanity, Imperator of known space. Activate the Desolator. And it's done.' The bomb beeps, glowing red.

'It's armed.' you confirmed.

'It'll blow in about eighty seconds. Easily long enough for the Imperial Flagship to locate me from my identification, warp jump into orbit, and transmat us to the State Room.' Porridge/ The Emperor said, just as the ship materialized them in the state room.

'Oh yeah. Nice ship. Bit big. Not blue enough. Listen, there is a large blue box at-' he looked around. 'Does anybody remember?'

'Coordinates six ultra nineteen P.' You told him, shaking your head sadly.

'Yeah, in those coordinates- Stop that!- I need it transmatted up here right away.'

'Right. Did you get that?' The Emperor glanced at the woman. She nodded and started working on her console. 'And that's that. Seventy six, seventy seven, seventy eight, seventy nine-'

The explosion rocked the ship.

You watched the fire blosssoming out of the planet, it being torn apart, and sighed.

'Farewell, Cyberiad. You know, it was good to get away. Good to be a person and not to be lonely, or Emperor of a thousand galaxies with everyone waiting for me to tell them what to do.' The Emperor wistfully said his farewells.

'Can't you run away again?' Artie suggested.

He shook his head. 'They'll be keeping a close eye on me this time. That's what happens when you're Emperor. Loneliest job in the universe.'

'You don't have to be lonely.' Clara stated hopefully.

'I don't. Clara, will you marry me?' He suddenly brightened up.

_'What?'_

'He said-'

'She heard what he said.' Angie explained exasperatedly.

'You're smart and you're beautiful, and I've never met anyone like you before. And being Emperor won't be as hard if you're by my side. And you'd rule a thousand galaxies.' He further said.

The Doctor poked his head between Clara and The Emperor. 'This sounds like an actual marriage proposal. Tricky. Now, if you want my advice-' Sighing, you grabbed him by the shirt collar and tugged him back.

'You are so childish.' you scolded.

The Doctor gave you a cheeky smile and reached backwards to hold your hand.

'You, not one word.' Clara pointed at the Doctor. 'This is between me and the Emperor. Porridge....' she turned back towards him and gave him an apologetic smile. 'I don't want to rule a thousand galaxies.'

'Yeah. Silly of me.' he dropped his head and turned away.

Clara frowned. 'I'm so sorry.'

'But that's stupid. You could be Queen of the universe. How can you say no to that? When someone asks you if you want to be Queen of the universe, you say yes. You watch. One day, I'll be Queen of the universe.' Angie lifted her head proudly.

'Of course, I could have you all executed, which is what a proper Emperor would do.' A small smile tugged at his lips.

'You're not actually going to do that, though, are you? Oh, you're. Hey?' The Doctor nervously laughed.

He shooed you out. 'Go on, get out of here, all of you, before I change my mind.'

* * *

 

 

'Bye.' You and the Doctor waved Clara and her kids goodbye.

'Bye. Thanks, Clara. Thanks, Clara's friend. Thanks, Clara's friend's boyfriend.' They waved and ran out of the door.

'Thank you, Doctor.' Clara smiled. 'Thanks, (Y/N).'

'For what?'

'Kid's day out. Getting us off the planet alive. Whatever you were doing with the Cybermen. Good night. See you next Wednesday.' She paused before going out of the door. 'Oh, and you two _definitely_ need to sort things out.'

The Doctor decided to ignore Clara's last statement and blabbered: 'Well, a Wednesday, definitely. Next Wednesday, last Wednesday.'

She turned and left.

'One of the Wednesdays. Impossible girl. A mystery wrapped in an enigma squeezed into a skirt that's just a little bit too tight. Oh yeah. What are you?' He muttered.

'So....' you coughed. 'Let's get going then.'

'Okay.' he fiddled with the console of the TARDIS, and the familiar wheezing came. '(Y/N)....Do you.... are you free to..... can you..... go.... somewhere with me? Like the two of us? Somewhere nice. Paris? Venice?'

You laughed. 'You mean am I willing to go on a date with you?'

'Um....' he thought for a moment. 'Maybe. I think so. Yes.'

Still laughing, you punched his chest. 'I kissed you back, you big moron. That's a _definite_ yes.'

'Paris then.' he pressed a few buttons and pulled the lever. 'Geronimo!'

'Yup. Definitely childish.' You slipped your fingers between his and tiptoed up to kiss him.

Your Doctor.


End file.
